A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the formulation and production of a low-fat or fat-free material which is useful as a roll-in ingredient or a filling ingredient in the production of baked goods such as danish pastry, puff pastry, croissants and the like.
Low-fat and fat-free baked goods have recently become quite popular with consumers. The use of fat substitutes in doughs and batters has enabled the production of such low-fat and fat-free baked goods. Low-fat and fat-free, laminated baked goods, however, require not only the formulation of low/no fat doughs but also a low/no fat replacement for various fillings and for the roll-in fat or shortening conventionally used in making laminated products, such as puff pastry, danish pastry, and croissants.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Historically butter and/or margarine has been used as the roll-in ingredient in the production of laminated baked goods. Fat-based pastry shortening, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,911 to Kriz et al., have also been formulated to give an untempered, functional pastry shortening having functionality for roll-in pastry applications over a temperature range of from 50.degree. to 90.degree. F. while providing good mouthfeel in the finished baked product.
Prior attempts at producing fat-free baked goods have focused on the use of various fat replacements in the dough formulations used to produce sweet dough products, such as sweet rolls, coffee cakes, and doughnuts and in the batter formulations used to produce products such as cakes and cookies. Such disclosures are present in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,386 to Klemann et al. and published European Patent Application 340,035 to Chen et al. both of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Neither of these references, however, disclose any low fat or fat-free roll-in formulations which could be used in the production of low/no fat laminated baked goods such as Danish pastry puff pastry and croissants or any low/no fat filling formulation which would be used in the production of low/no fat pastries such as danish strips and rings.
Roll-in material must be capable of being spread into uniform layers when compressed between layers of dough. If the material is too firm or too hard when used, it will tear holes in the dough and cause discontinuities when the dough is folded. If the material is to soft, the material has a tendency to "oil out" or soak into the dough rather than remaining as a distinct layer between two layers of dough.
According to the present invention, a low/no fat roll-in ingredient is described which has good functional characteristics, including good mouthfeel in the finished baked product. Also, utilizing the teachings of this invention it is possible to formulate low/no fat filling formulations.